Mutated Hearts
by Plado
Summary: A tragic event unfolds. Peter had always thought that he would die in a fight against a villain and go out guns blazing, but one thing he never took into consideration was an accident. Accidents do happen, however isn't that the perfect cover?
1. The Violet Flower

**Chapter one: The Violet Flower**

Aunt May and Agent Coulsen had been on vacation leaving Peter and his team to manage the house by themselves.

Much to Peter's surpise, the house stayed well managed. The carpet was vacumed, the kitchen was clean, and everyone's rooms stayed immaculate. Except for Peter, Luke , Danny and Sam's rooms. Their bedrooms looked like a pigsty, which is what Ava had been trying to drill into their brains since they all moved into the same house.

The only problem was the food factor. No one wanted to go grocery shopping, it was almost to much to ask for, actually it was.

For the past two days everybody had been on a strict Papa Murphy's diet, except for Ava who had come to the conclusion that a chicken salad would be a healthier decision.

The gang was sitting inside Papa Murphy's Pizza, while the guys were eating a big pepperoni pizza. Ava decided to get a salad from a neighboring resturant.

"Oh my Gosh...Oh my Gosh," exclaimed Sam as he ate a slice of pepperoni pizza, "this never gets old..yumm."

As Sam was endulging in his pizza, Peter looked at Ava, "Why do you always get a salad, why not have some pizza every now and then?"

"Becuase she doesn't want to get fat!" chided in Sam as his greasy hands aimed a delicious piece of pizza into his mouth, "Mmm..No wait, she already is hahaa."

Everybody looked at Sam and basically told him to shut-up, which is exactly what he did.

Peter noticed Ava looking at the table as she exhaled threw her noise. "Ava he was just teasing you...right Sam?!" Sam looked up with a slice of pepperoni resting on his lips as he nodded out of obligation. "Its ok Peter, Sam does have a point," Ava said with self-doubt in her voice.

No one talked for a while. Luke decided to change the subject, "Guys look, for the past 2 days we have been living on pizza, my six pack is starting to become a one pack and the ladies are starting to disperse."

Everybody stared at him and you could here the crickets in the background. "I'm serious, I need to be putting something different in the tank, we all do", Luke said with desperation in his voice.

Peter agreed with Luke, "Luke does have a point. If we are going to be fighting crime we need to be at the top of our game."

"We need to be ready for the struggles that will either break us or make us", Danny added in his creepy Kung-Fu way.

"Web-Head, I understand that we need to be healthy, but who is going to take the time to go shopping for us? Because I know I ante", Sam said as he crossed his arms to show his sincirety.

Once again there was a long pause, Peter couldn't tell if time had frozen or his tea-mates would rather get really fat and get killed from a villian then go shopping in their friendly neighbor hood Walmart.

"I will", Peter and Ava said in unicen. "Good", Sam said with relief in his voice, "It can be a date and maybe you guys will make out!"

Ava wanted to punch Sam so hard in his greasy chubby face. She wasn't mad becuase he insinuated her and Peter going on a date or even making out, it hurt becuase it brought up those desires and she knew that was wishfull thinking. Peter was much more than what she could ever hope to be, he was The Ultimate Spider Man! Eva started to tear up. Ohh great know I am starting to cry. She got up from her chair and Peter followed, "Youd'e better hope she isn't mad!" Peter snapped at Sam as he rushed to catch up with Ava.

That left Luke, Danny and Sam to sit there hovering over the last piece Pepperoni Pizza in all its glory. "One of you guys eat it, I need to lose some weight," Luke offered. Sam and Danny eyed eachother as they sat there in silence. Sam started to reach for the slice, while at the same time not breaking eye contact with Danny. He slammed his hand down in an effert to grab it...But it was not there. Sam dropped his gaze to the table as he saw the last piece of pizza in Danny's Kung Fu bearing hands.

"You don't really need that Danny, cmon its not healthy and it probably will ruin your medatation skills." , Danny looked at Sam with a puzzled look on his face, "Really?" Sam stopped then realized that Danny was actually taking the bait, "Yah, I mean theres no telling what glutton can do to one's mind."

Danny didn't care about the pizza "Sam, what you said to Peter and Ava was pretty mean and immature, I know you where just kidding, but she must have been pretty embarassed. " Sam laid back in his chair, and put a smile on his face in an attempt to hid his guilt, "You really think that, what do you want me to do? Just go and appoligize?", Danny and Luke nodded there heads. Sam gulped and protested that they give him the last slice of pizza if he appoligizes.

A middle aged weatress apporched the boy's table, "Are you gentlemen done here?" The boys looked at eachother as they remembered that Peter was the one that usually paid for their food. They checked their pockets to find them empty.

"Excuse me mam, I forgot my wallet, I'll be right back." Sam got up from the table and walked towards the exit.

As Sam slowly pushed the glass door open, he looked down the crowded, asfault roads of New York to find Peter's car was gone. Well I guess they took off to fantasy island on there little adventure and left us here to pay for the pizza and without any money. "Really funny Peter, really funny." Sam slumbed his way back inside to give the guys the the news.

-Peter and Ava-

Peter pressed his pale, white skin against the passenger seat window of his black, not so fancy Toyota Cammerie. It was raining in the city of New York and he could see the people of New York scurring around as if it was acid. Ava was driving while she played what Sam had said over and over again in her mind. She wanted so bad to be loved and cared for. "Peter, " Ava started "Yeppur, " Peter replied not taking his face away from the window. "I am sorry about this, " Peter tried to help her relax by pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about, "About what?" Ava looked at Peter, but was not greated with his face, "I am sorry that I got emotional and made a scene." Ava's emotions started to come up from her stomack all the way to her throat in an effert to choak her.

She had lost her Dad and Mom when she was just a little girl, leaving her parentless and without anyone to love and care for her. It had been years since someone had touched her with gentle loving hands and wispered in her ears the words that can melt event the coldest of hearts.

"Its ok, I was getting tired of Sam's talk anyway, " Peter turned around to face Ava, he was planning on looking at her and turning back around, but nope not today sucker! Peter got the chilles as he took in Ava's body.

Her strong well toned arms clenching the steering weel, while her lengthy black hair layed at her right side asking for his attention. He could just fall sleep in it. And those cat like eyes that any man could fall for, so gorgeous and beutifully shaped. Ava wore a bright blue tanktop that really brought out the darkness in her chocolate skin and a pair of navy blue jeans, with a fancy brown belt around her small slender waste.

Ava could feel fire burn on her cheeks as the feeling of Peter's eyes penatrated her. "What are you doing?" Peter looked away from Ava as his face also blushed with surpise. He swore never to do that again.

Peter's spider senses were going threw the roof, like ussual. Common spider sense calm down, you are just hormones thats all. 'Click' He heard something hit Ava's window then...'Booom!'

"Peter!" Ava screamed her last words as the explosion ripped threw the Cammerie's mettle frame like butter making it fly in every direction and taking the glass with it. Ava's body was slammed into Peter's, making the car head towards some pedestrians. Peter reached over Ava's bloody body for the streering weel, he forced it in the opposite direction, right into an empty car.

Peter instantly got out of the car and ran to pick up Ava who had been launched threw the window and was on top of the car that they had slammed into. Peter pulled her down and held her lifeless body and rushed towards the nearest hospital as tears ran down his bloody face.

It all was in slow motion, he didn't feel any pain except for the crater in his heart. He started to hear people in the distance talking, pictures being taken with the latest smart phone and video being captured for the internet...then...

He woke up.

Peter's neck felt like it had been in one of Captian America's neck holds for days giving him the worlds worst migrain. Peter tried to open his eyes, but only managed his right. He looked at his arms to find them swoolen, covered in blood, glass and water. He turned his head 120 degrees to the left so his only functioning eye could see the driver seat. Ava wasn't there, Peter blinked to make sure of it. Peter lifted his brussed and broken legs onto the hood of his car and slid down on the shaddered glass, falling over the end of the car.

It was still raining, the sky was a dark grey giving everything beneath it a black and white sensation. Peter's blood reflected the sky and the buildings surrounding them.

He then looked to his left to see Ava's body laying in the middle of the side walk motionless. Peter's heart was already at full copasity, but this did something to him. The sight of seeing someone who he loved to much, being torn, destroyed and then left on the sidewalk, for people to look at and then go on their was to much for him.

He got up and made his broken legs work so he could ruch to his friend's aid. He brushed Ava's hair out of her face ever so gently, to reviel the abuse that her body had endured from the explosion and reck. Peter fell to the floor, not to weep, but to let her go with honor and respect.

He noticed some flowers inside a side walk plot. He moved over to them, he wished he knew what Ava's favorite flower was so that maybe he could let her go with something...something that was special and that she could hold dear to her soft and gentle heart.

The violet flower looked like the most beutiful one of the bunch so he picked it, with the same gentelness that he showed Ava's hair. His body came to a hault, the adrenaline was wearing off and his arms were starting to fail him. "Please God let me give this to her, please!" His teares where flowing, all he wanted was for her to be happy and safe and here he was unable to give her either of them.

The pedestrians that Peter and Ava had saved everyday were just standing around, videoing the whole thing, trying to get something out of their disaster.

Noone was going to help, not a soul. Peter gave up, he layed there motionless ready to die, wishing to die, praying with everything that held reality that he would die and that Ava would live.

Peter was finished, he had been broken.

As Peter layed there, he felt someone's gentle and small footsteppes walk over to him, he gripped the flower with everything that he had, but a little boy about 4 years old was now stronger than him. The little boy took the flower and walked over to Ava's body and placed the violet flower in the center of her chest. The bright blue tanktop that Ava had been wearing was now, gorry, shreaded and ready to be thrown away, just like Ava.

Peter opened his eye and witnessed the boy stare at her then back at him, with pleading look on the boy's face hoping that these two people would not perish.

"Jerry!" The little boys mother ran over and grabbed the boy's arms forcfully and pulled him aside, "What are you thinking, those...people" The mother looked at Peter and Ava's bodies, then back at her sons small, white and chubby cheeks, "Lets go son!"

"But Mom, noone is going to help them!" the boy protested. Then his mother picked him up and walked away, spanking him as she cursed.

Peter and Ava's bodies were not touched by one pedestrian, not one...

-Somewhere dark-

Peter heard a familuar voice, "Peter...Peter...Peter...Pe."

The air was damp and had a bad oder to it. There were small sounds of water hitting concrete and accosionally a puddle of water creating a deeper sound. Peter opened his eyes and couldn't see anything. "Yes Sam, " Peter replied and scared the living daylights out of his friend, "Ohh my god Peters alive, hes alive wahhahaaa!" Sam said in his best Frankinstien voice.

-Authors note-

Allright guys thats all for this chapter hope you liked it. If you have any ideas please please please leave them in the comments. I already have an idea of how to continue this scene, but I am always open for your ideas. FYI I made the book cover, please don't copy or steal. Plado is out!


	2. We're Alive?

-Authors note-

Okay, it's here. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, those gave me the drive to continue this story. Enjoy and leave me some more love!

**Chapter Two: We're Alive?**

-Peter and Sam who knows how long since the wreck-

Peter and Sam were both shocked. For one Sam, was surpised that Peter was alive, second Peter could bairly believe, his friend who sleeps with the light on in his room, was standing before him in a dark and erri place. If that wasn't enough making creepy voices...Common!

Peter sat up slowly, using his hands and arms to aid in his accent. The floor felt like wet cracked cement with the occasional mixer of mud and rocks.

Sounds of rats, reptiles and insects scurrying around, echoed threw the dark tunnels.

The place haunted him with memories of when he had a face off with Lizard. Just thinking about it sent a spider like chill up his spine.

Even though he was incapable of seeing in the dark, his spider senses enabled him to make out a picture of his surroundings.

He knew that Sam was right in front of him, which made him a little nervous.

In the process of standing up, Sam caught him of guard, with a humongous embrace. Peter wasn't much of a hugger. Even when Ava hugged him, after they defeated kraken, he had pushed her off. It's not that he didn't like hugs, they just...felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"Ouch!" Peter faked a wince of pain in an effort to deter Sam. Nonetheless Sam hung on for dear life. He probably hugged Peter extra long just to make the poor spider uncomfortable. "There," Sam said while backing away, with an evil smile that hid itself in the dark, "you've been out forever, the guys and I thought you werent going to make it!"

It was still dark and cold. Peter knew without a doubt that he was in one of New York's many sewers. The confusion of the situation was almost too much for him to wrap his mind around.

How long have I been asleep? Where am I exactly? Where's Ava? Is she ok? And why am I not in a hospital!?He had so many questions and the last person in the world that anyone would want to explain them(yes even MJ).

Peter decided to start with question number one.

"Sam, how long have I've been asleep?"

Sam's hands began to glow, causing the bright blue light transcending from his palms, to chase the darkness away illuminating the room with its presence," A man could use some light every now and then." Sam stated, expecting to witness surprise on Peter's face, but being totaly ticked off and angery was a more accurate description.

There was a crackle, then a muffled voice, " Sam, this is Luke. Is Peter up yet?" Sam looked at his wrist, and for a second, had confusion written all over his face. "It's on your hip stupid." Luke added. He reached for the Walky talky that was attached to his belt. All the while flashing Peter with his bright lights.

Peter took note that Sam didn't have a communicator watch and used a walky talky instead.

"Thanks Luke. You won't believe this, Peters alive!" Sam turned to face peter, but he was...gone?

"No no no, Peters gone! I gotta find him, get back to you soon." Sam snapped his communication device to his waste and started to levitate in the air. He had the advantage of flight, so for even someone as bad at math as him. He calculated that it wouldn't be long till he found Peter.

Peter started off by walking, then jogging, then a full out sprint. He was glad his body was still functional. However his face and forearms felt stretched and when water touched them, it had an acid like sensation. The pain was agonizing. But nowhere near the amount that his heart felt.

He didn't mean to be rude to Sam or anything, he just needed to take some time to clear his head and get prepared for the answers that would surely wound him more.

As he ran in the darkness, his thoughts went back to the wreck.

The picture of Ava's cut and broken body laying on the road, burned in his mind. Tears and gritting teeth soon became his friend.

He kept telling himself, that it was an accident, however, he knew better than to trust himself. The wreck was on purpose.

It was an assassination!

Peter fell to his knees, all he wanted to do was to grieve for Ava and her loss of life.

Normally he would have hope in a situation like this, but after losing uncle Ben. He had learned you can hope all you want, but that won't stop death's hand from grazing anyone's face.

He could hear Sam's voice carry his name threw the the tunnels of the sewer system.

Peter knew that the flying maniac would eventually catch up with him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to take some time alone, except the reality of the situation and to be prepared for the loss of his friend, teammate ,and secret love.

In a different part of the God forsaken sewer, Sam kept on searching. He occasionally ducked under a beam or vine, but not really carrying.

"Peter!" Sam yelled, and yet the only response he got was the animals scurrying out of the way, and his voice bouncing of the walls. Then he heard voice coming threw his radio, "Wait a minute Sam, your telling me...Peter ran off?"

Sam stopped flying, and closed his eyes. He was already stressed that Peter had run away and know having to explain it to his team-mate was a little to much to ask for. "Luke, why don't you pay attention to what you are doing so you don't get caught and I'll deal with Peter."

There was a long pause, then a crackled voice came threw," This is Danny."

That was all it took to snap Sam's nerve into two pieces. "If you and Luke bother me again I will call the cops on both of you!"

There wasn't a reply, Sam was glad, what his team-mates were doing at that moment was crucial and they couldn't afford mistakes.

"How are you going to call the cops?" Luke asked with a playful tone in his dialogue. Sam face palmed, then turned off the Walky talky. There was no hope for them.

Started where he left off, the search for his friend continued.

Peter knew without a doubt, that Ava's death was on purpose and he wanted to make them pay dearly. He remembered hearing something hit Ava's side of the car right before the explosion, and when does a car explode all on its own?

He looked back to see a small light in the distance quickly approaching him. Sam looked like a torpedo as he flew in the center of the sewer.

Peter would have made a joke about it, but after everything he had been threw, the idea of making a joke was no longer appealing.

Sam caught up with him.

"What are you thinking?" Peter started to reply, but was instantly interrupted, "No wait, you aren't thinking."

"It was an assassination" Peter finally said with a crack in his voice. He had tried to sound as mature and strong as could, nonetheless his emotions took advantage of him.

"I know"

Peter already knew that wasn't an accident, but being told that Ava's life wasn't lost, but taken, fueled his hatred and remorse. "Who did this?" Sam stopped glowing, "Shield."

Peter was furious. He trusted Shield with his life and this is how they repay him! The feeling of betrayal made his blood boil with rage.

Sam walked over to Peter and placed his hand on his emotionally unstable friend , " I am sorry...Danny and Luke are trying to figure out who the assassin is. I'll take you to our base, and we'll clarify everything there."

Peter nodded his head not really sure what to think. He just let Sam lead the way.

-Luke and Danny-

At that same time in different part of New York. Luke and Danny, wearing black clothes and burglar masks. Hid behind a dumpster, that sat next to NYPD HQs. The sky was dark, it was around 10PM or so, and the perfect time to break into a building.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked over his shoulder, "Ready as Miyamoto Musashi was in the kaba wushu battle." Luke didn't bother critiquing his teammates choice of words, he understood that this wasn't the time for a chit chat.

"Ok then."

Luke got out of his hiding place, and snuck to a ladder that hung over head, he jumped up and pulled it down from its lodge. As it slide down, it generated an ear piercing sound, that made the hairs on Luke and Danny's forearms to spick upward and become all prickly.

Luke cursed, hoping that nobody heard the load sound.

Then with Danny following shortly behind, he scaled up the ladders limbs. Once they both climbed up the first floor they ascended the steel stairs that went in a circle leading up to the top of the building.

Luke put his right hand in the air, silently commanding his friend to stop. He pointed above them to a window. Danny pulled out a small hand held mirror and placed it in Luke's big hands.

Luke didn't hesitate, they had already planned every step, and there was no time to lose.

Holding the mirror just right, he was able to see inside the building. Luke cursed...again(he's kinda on a swearing spree.) There were three police officers, one was next to the window getting coffee and the other two were sitting at a table talking. Luke shook his head, there was no way those officers were going to leave any time soon.

"Plan B?" Danny asked threw his mask. "That's what it looks like...wait their moving." Luke replied, causing Danny to turn back around. "Alright looks like their gone."

Danny put his hands together as if thanking some Kung fu god. They continued up the flight of stairs, checking every time they came up to a window.

"Finally." remarked Luke as they climbed out of the iron cage and onto the top of the ten story building.

Danny walked over to a small glass window in the middle of the flat roof. Pulling out some glass cutters, he got to work.

All the while, Luke sat with his feet hanging over the roof, as he watched the people of New York scurry around, going about their business. There was nothing he could do, but wait for Danny and help if needed.

"Crash!"

Danny had cut a perfect circle, but it had managed to fall and break into many pieces. "It's ok, if I need you, I'll call you." Luke didn't reply, he just nodded his head.

Danny climbed threw the glass hole and landed on the top floor of the police headquarters. It was dark, but after opening his duffle bag and breaking a few glow sticks, the room lite up in a sea of green.

Danny was inside the control room, where all the brains of new York's security systems laid. He found his way to a desk that had a computer on it. Taking the black duffle bag off his shoulders and setting it down, he pulled out a laptop and a cord. He then booted up the electronic device and plugged it into the system. His fingers got to work, as he hacked his way threw the many firewalls.

Danny found the file that he was looking for, shortly after transferring it to his computer, he started packing up.

In the midst of getting ready to leave, the room's lights turned on. Two officers entered the room.

Man I hate the police, always showing up at the worst time, Danny thought as he grabbed his bag and silently hid behind the desk. His heart pounded inside his chest, more than it did when his parents caught him looking at "certain" things on the Internet.

"Hey Charlie, so what did she say?" Charlie looked at his friend, "We'll she said..." Charlie waited allowing his friends anxiety to build up, "she said yes!" He grabbed his friend and they both embraced laughing and rejoicing.

After a short minute of joy and thanksgiving.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah" He responded with tears in his eyes.

"There's shattered glass in the middle of the floor."

The police officers pulled out their pistols in unison and cautiously walked over to inspect the damage. Charlie's friend put up his hand signaling his friend to stop, kinda like what Luke did.

Grabbing his radio, he started to report the breach, then "oomph!" He looked back at Charlie to find him laying on the floor, knocked out "cold turkey".

He put down his radio and rushed to his friends aid(bad idea). He heard footsteps, then looking back at the glass he saw a dark figure with a bag. He grabbed his gun and took aim, but Danny had already jumped up and out the window, escaping the conflict.

Danny took off his mask and ran over to Luke, "We gotta go right now!" Luke didn't need to now why. But if a Kung fu geek isn't talking in flip flops then it is deathly serious.

Sirens started to sound alerting the building of the threat.

They bolted down the flights of stairs, like little kids playing tag. Once they reached the last floor both of them descended the ladder, and jumped down landing on the hard cement.

Danny and Luke had previous shield training on how to disappear, so it wasn't a problem for them to get away.

"Did you get the video?" Luke asked as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Yep...we need to get to Flashes place so I can get threw these firewalls." Danny replied, while heading in their bases direction. Luke followed, but it took his big body a while to recover from the cardio vascular workout.

-Ava right after the car crash-

Ava woke up.

She laid in the middle of a vibrantly green field of grass. In every direction hills surrounded her, but not encasing her completely. The sun shone bright and strong making her skin sizzle in its warmth. She stood up, and instantly felt for her tiger amulet, but it wasn't there.

This place would have been beautiful, however she didn't have her amulet, and that made everything feel dark and cold. She started to look where she had been laying. Her hands dug into the grass, as she pulled their roots out, making dirt fly in every direction.

A tiger gracefully walked over and nibbled on her hair, in an attempt to get her attention. "Stop that!" Ava yelled, smacking the wild cat in the nose.

The tiger yelped, but didn't retaliate. Instead it just sat behind her, waiting as Ava worried and searched for her lost treasure.

Ava started to feel nauseous, scared even. She laid her head back and let the arms of grass hold her. Exhausted and scared, she covered her face and began to cry. The wild cat walked closer to her and licked the river of tears streaming down her face. The tongue felt rough against her raw cheeks, but at the same time it brought a strange comfort.

Ava reached back and started to pet the animal. Feeling its soft coat and powerful muscles, made Ava feel safe. There was something familiar about this creature.

She turned around to face her comforter. The tiger had a white coat, with sharp black stripes, giving it more wisdom in its appearance. It was almost like each strip added more dignity and respect.

The tigers body tensed as, it's ears pointed straight up awaiting vibrations in the air. Ava turned and faced the same direction the tiger was facing. The landscape was fairly flat, enabling her to easily see for miles. There was a small group of horses with men on top of them galloping in their direction.

Ava didn't know who they were, or what they wanted, but she knew they were on a mission to kill the poor animal.

She looked at her new friend, its green eyes were penetrating, not even a hint of fear was shown in them.

The tiger looked at Ava as if telling her to run for her life, and that's what she did. It started to rain and thunder, lightning was evident. Tears started to stream down her face mixing with the rain drops.

Ava stopped when she was far enough away, looking back she witnessed the men on horses surround the animal, and taunt it. They started to poke the tiger with their swords and spears, making the poor thing growl and claw back.

Although the Ava couldn't hear what they were saying, she could make out the horsemen's body language. They were laughing! Enraged, Ava started to run back to the tiger, she didn't know why she left when it told her to, for all she knew it could have been asking her for help.

She sprinted as fast as her legs could take her, mud flew off her feet landing on her shoulders and hair. "Noo!" she yelled, as one of the horsemen pulled his spear up and plunged its deadly tip into the tigers chest.

Once she arrived at the massacre, the horsemen looked at her and in unison said," Two lives remain from the past, one you have taken one you must give." Ava didn't care what these jerks were saying, she grabbed the nearest branch and threw it at one of them. But they had disappeared into thin air.

She looked down at the poor animal, laying in the mud.

Small yelps of pain transcended from its mouth, as it's lunges started to collapse from the gaping wound on its side. Ava sat down and embraced the head of the animal in her lap and stroked it's neck.

Then she felt the tigers fur get warmer and warmer. Her hands started to burn. "Ouch" she yelped, letting go of the animals fur and backing away. When the rain hit the tigers fur it turned to steam. Ava backed away even further, she was totally confused.

What the heck is going on? She looked at the tiger, but it's coat was to bright to even lay her eyes on. She looked away, then nothing...silence...

Ava woke up.

She was laying on a gerni. Her clothes were stripped off, and there were surgeons in the room, with shock and horror written on their faces. "Did the hole that we were performing on just now regenerate and close!?" said one of the female surgeons in shock. Shield agents rushed into the room with guns pointed at Ava. She put her hands in the air not having a clue of what just happened.

-Authors note-

Alright! Phew that took so long to write and I know exactly how to continue from here, but you must be patient and wait for the next chapter. Please leave a review! I'm always open to constructive criticism(this is my first fanfic by the way)

If you haven't noticed, I've been using very little dialogue, however that is all going to change after the characters cool off and get that adrenaline down.

And FYI, when Danny said some warriors name then a battle he fought in, I kinda had to use my imagination on that.


End file.
